Finding home
by rita louise evans
Summary: Sheldon left Texas for a new life in California how will he react when his past comes back to change things.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Sheldon has been living in California now for nearly six years now he was working at cal tech university just like he always wanted. He missed his family and he wished things were different but his career was in California and he couldn't give up all he's worked hard for. He had some good friends in Leonard, Howard and Raj who he worked with at the university, Leonard was his roommate and best friend so at least he had people in his life he knew his mama worried about him.

Penny was on her way to California she didn't even know where he was she just knew she couldn't keep away anymore he had a right to know even if he broke her heart all those years ago by leaving, she knew he was a good guy and she couldn't really blame him for wanting to follow his dream, she managed to find a nice apartment and a job as a waitress she was also going back to college part time so she can have a better future for her family.

 **Chapter 1**

As Leonard and Howard made their way up the stairs with the take away for the evening they saw a blonde lady moving into the flat opposite, "I saw her first" Leonard whispered to Howard.

"No way, I call dibs" Howard said as they started to approach her.

"Hi I'm Leonard, have you just moved in"

"Hi I'm Penny I'm just going to get my stuff, nice meeting you" Penny said as she went back downstairs she couldn't believe the elevator wasn't working.

"Would you like some help" Leonard asked as he handed the take away bag to Howard.

"Yeah we'd be happy to help" Howard said as he placed the food on the ground to follow Leonard and Penny down the stairs.

"Thank you that's really nice of you to offer" Penny said she was glad she had such nice neighbours.

"So where are you from" Leonard asked as he picked up one of the boxes.

"I'm from Texas, but I've been living the last six years in Oklahoma" Penny said as she made her way back up the stairs.

Sheldon and Raj were really starting to wonder where Leonard and Howard was they left for the food over an hour ago and it doesn't take this long.

"I bet they met some girls" Raj said that could be the only reason.

"Don't be silly, they must just be delayed" Sheldon said as he heard a loud bang from outside.

"What was that" Raj said as he got up from the couch.

"They better not have dropped my food" Sheldon said as he got up to open the door to see what was going on.

Sheldon couldn't believe who it was when he opened the door she still took his breath away, "oh good lack of food is making me hallucinate I need to go lie down" Sheldon thought as he stepped back into his apartment.

"Penny I am so sorry, I will replace what's broken" Leonard said he felt so bad for dropping the box.

"Its fine really thanks for helping" Penny said as she looked up and saw the one person she never thought she'd ever see again especially not this soon.

"You ok Sheldon you look like you've seen a ghost" Raj asked as he waved his hands in his face.

"Hi Sheldon" Penny said as she took a couple of steps towards him.

"You know Sheldon" Leonard asked he was so confused none of this was making any sense.

"What, what are you doing here" Sheldon asked he couldn't believe this was happening he never expected to see her ever again not after what happened.

"I live here, Sheldon we need to talk" Penny said it was so good to see him again she missed him so much she thought about him every day.

"What is going on how do you know each other" Leonard asked again.

"Penny is my wife, I'll meet you at your place we're going to need some privacy" Sheldon said not really knowing what else to say he's waited for this moment so long.

"Wife no freaking way Sheldon married I swear he was gay" Howard gasped not expecting to hear this there's just no way Sheldon managed to snag a hottie like Penny.

"Are we in some sort of twilight zone no way is Sheldon married" Leonard broke out not believing any of this there's just no way in all these years of living with Sheldon he's never showed interest in anyone and not once has he mentioned he's married this has to be one of his bazinga's.

"Howard I'm not gay, and of course it's true you both know I can't lie without twitching" Sheldon said to his friends what was so hard to believe.

"All these years we've lived together and you failed to mention you were married what the hell" Leonard yelled how did Sheldon manage to marry someone like Penny she was way out of his league.

"You never asked, so why would I mention it, I still don't see why it's your business I don't ask about your girlfriends" Sheldon said not seeing what he did wrong here or why Leonard was taking things so personal.

"I just thought we were best friends would have been nice to know you were married at some point, so you must have been separated for a really long time I've not seen Penny before" Leonard asked hoping Penny would still be available.

"She's still my wife, if that's what you're asking Leonard" Sheldon couldn't believe him he was openly hitting on his wife, what kind of best friend would do that.

"No need to bite my head off I was only asking, so did you come here for a divorce" Leonard asked hoping he still had a chance it was clear Penny had a thing for nerds if she married Sheldon.

"Mama" Jamie yelled as he ran up the stairs he couldn't wait to see his new house.

"Jamie, where's Nana" Penny asked as she scooped her son into her arms.

"She's downstairs, daddy" Jamie smiled as he saw his dad standing in the door way.

"Daddy, huh what who" Sheldon said as he passed out from shock.

"Sheldon" Penny said as she rushed over to him and placed her son down on the ground "Jamie go downstairs and help grandma I'm going to help daddy ok" Penny said as he rushed downstairs not wanting to scare her son.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 2**

After the guys helped Sheldon to the couch Penny sat with him she hoped he was ok he hit the ground pretty hard. This wasn't how she wanted Sheldon to find out she thought her Nan wouldn't be back with Jamie until later so she could pack things away and she hadn't expected Sheldon to live next door.

"So you and Sheldon have a kid that's so cool" Raj said as he sat down.

"Sheldon a dad I never thought I'd ever say that" Howard said still in shock at what's happened.

"I can't believe this, how did you and Sheldon meet" Leonard asked still in shock now he knew they had a kid he was going to help Sheldon get his family back.

"We've known each other since we were teenagers when we went to the same high school, he was my best friend" Penny smiled thinking back to it.

"I thought he went to college at sixteen" Leonard said they couldn't have been together long.

"He did, but it was a local college his mama wouldn't let him live to far away at that age. I still saw him all the time and during senior year we got married" Penny smiled thinking back to her wedding day it was one of the best days of her life.

"Wow that's crazy" Leonard said still in shock.

"What is going on" Sheldon asked as he started to come round.

"Hi Sheldon, are you ok" Penny asked as she helped him sit up.

"Ok, am I ok, I'm so confused why are you here" Sheldon asked as he came round he was so confused.

"I moved to California to be nearer to you, I didn't know you lived here I wanted to find you and fate bought me to you again by moving next door" Penny said she still couldn't believe she found him after all this time.

"Why now, why not six years ago when I asked you to move with me" Sheldon asked it still hurt she wanted him to give up all that he'd worked for.

"We're going to leave you to talk, I'll be back later" Leonard said they needed privacy not an audience.

"Sheldon I still had two years to go in college I couldn't just give that up to follow you to California it broke me when you left, I couldn't stay in Texas I moved to Oklahoma and lived with my Nan" Penny cried thinking back to that, it was the worse time of her life.

"So you could leave college to move to Oklahoma but wouldn't leave for me, you could have finished college here. I had to leave, Cal Tech was my dream I couldn't give that up and it killed me you wanted me too" Sheldon said as he got up he was still so hurt.

"I didn't want you to Sheldon, I asked you to wait until I finished, you could have been a theoretical physicist in Texas, we could have moved here after but you never put me first" Penny cried he was the one who left her so why was he blaming her.

"I couldn't have stayed what if I never got another opportunity to go to Cal tech, and you could have finished school here. You left Texas anyway so you could have just came here" Sheldon said as he poured himself a glass of water he was still so confused.

"After what you said when you left, I didn't think you wanted me back and I never planned on dropping out of school, I went to visit my Nan and I found out I was pregnant, I tried getting in contact with you but I didn't know where you was and I had no number for you, I called your mom and she yelled at me for leaving you and said to never call her again. I tried Sheldon" Penny cried it still hurt the way things ended between them.

"The little boy earlier he called me daddy" Sheldon said things were starting to come back to him now.

"Yes Jamie Lee Cooper he's five years old. He's always known who his daddy is, he's getting older now and he really wanted to meet you, so that's why I moved to California to find you. I always wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how" Penny cried.

"I can't do this, I, I've got to go" Sheldon broke out as he headed for the door he couldn't be a father not now, he was only 26.

"Sheldon please don't go, we have so much to talk about" Penny said as she stepped in front of him.

"What is there to talk about you had a son and didn't tell me you could have found a way" Sheldon yelled he had a right to know.

"I tried to tell you, you can't put all the blame on me Sheldon you're the one who left me, I didn't know where all I knew was you were in California which is a big state. You turned your family against me what was I supposed to do. I waited for you, you knew where I was, after I sold our house you could have came to me all these years" Penny yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't know you wanted me too, I'm sorry I left you the way I did and I'm sorry I let my family think you left me, I guess it was just easier to blame you, for me leaving Texas. I haven't been back since I left my mom's visited me a few times I know she wants me to move back home. So your moving to California for good" Sheldon asked as he sat down they needed to talk civilly if they were going to be back in each other's lives.

"Yeah we are, I know it's going to be difficult and new to you but if you don't want to be a father can you tell me now I don't want my son to get hurt" Penny said hoping he'd want to be in their son's life.

"Of course I'll be there, so can I meet him" Sheldon asked even though he was so scared he knew he needed to be in his son's life.

"Ok, come on" Penny said as she took his hand and led him to her apartment she hadn't finished moving yet and she knew how he was with clutter but she wanted him to be there.

"Mama, Daddy" Jamie smiled as they walked through the door.

"Hello Jamie" Sheldon said as he kneeled down in front of his son.

"I'm going to pack some stuff away, and make us some food, Sheldon would you like some food as well" Penny asked hoping he would she knew they still had a lot to talk about.

"I would love to thanks Penny, so Jamie you like trains" Sheldon asked as he noticed the train set in one of the boxes.

"Yes I love trains, do u want to help me set it up" Jamie asked as he handed him the green train from the box.

Penny smiled as she watched they play with the train sets. Her son was a mini Sheldon he loved comics and trains. But unlike Sheldon he wanted to be a baseball player when he grows up, he loves baseball just us much as Sheldon loves science.

"Penny I'm going to head back to my hotel, call if you need me" Nan said as she got up to leave.

"Bye Nan, Jamie come say goodbye to Nana" Penny said as she finished setting the table for diner.

"Bye Nana, love you" Jamie smiled as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow" Nan said as she left wanting to leave them to be a family she prayed for this day she knew they needed Sheldon back in there life.

"You know I have a large train set at my place you can come and see it sometime if you want" Sheldon asked as they put the last piece together.

"Awesome, can I mama please" Jamie asked hoping he could.

"Ok for a few minutes after diner, go wash your hands diners ready" Penny said as she placed the food on the table.

"Do you need any help" Sheldon asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Can you hand me the juice from the fridge" Penny asked as she finished setting the table she still had a lot of unpacking to do and she knew she wasn't going to be getting it finished now.

"Daddy we having my favourite spaghetti with hot dogs" Jamie said as she ran back in the room sitting on his chair.

"That's my favourite diner too" Sheldon smiled it's been such a long time since he last had it he couldn't wait.

After diner Sheldon helped Penny wash up while Jamie was playing on his Xbox. "I was thinking as it's summer and Jamie's not at school I could take you both to the university so I can show you where I work, I can show Jamie the science lab" Sheldon asked hoping she would.

"We would love too but first I need to finish unpacking" Penny said happy that Sheldon wanted to be back in their lives she's really missed him all these years.

 **End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.**


End file.
